1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible wiring substrates, methods for assembling flexible wiring substrates, and methods for manufacturing liquid jetting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible wiring substrates connected to connection objects and drawn out in a folded posture are conventionally known in various technical fields.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-056662 discloses a flexible wiring member (a flexible wiring material) connected to an ink-jet head for jetting ink respectively from a plurality of nozzles. The ink-jet head has a piezoelectric actuator attached on the upper surface of the head body in which the plurality of nozzles are formed. Further, the upper surface of the actuator is connected with and covered by a flexible wiring substrate with wires formed on a flexible base material. The flexible wiring substrate is drawn out first in a planar direction parallel to the upper surface of the actuator beyond the edges of the actuator, and then folded in a direction perpendicular to the planar direction (an opposite direction to the actuator side).
However, if the flexible wiring substrate disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-056662 is not folded at correct regions and thus not drawn around in a correct posture, then an excessive bending stress is applied to the flexible wiring substrate, which thereby becomes easily detachable from the connection object, and comes in the way of assembly of other members to make it difficult to assemble other members. Further, it is difficult to visually determine whether or not the flexible wiring substrate is drawn around in a correct posture.